Midnight Sonnet Teaser
by NightSlash
Summary: A teaser for what is to come in Midnight Sonnet, a story in which the League faces a new enemy...Dracula.


Okay, I know I have about three other LXG fics up here, but this one was one I've been working on for a while. And also, I know there are already several LXG fics with Dracula, but this is my version, and it's different. This also combines elements with Castlevania, with several characters.

Disclaimer: If I own anyone, I'll mention them in the prologue for this. I don't own Dracula or any of the league members, or anyone else in this who might have been in something else.

* * *

_Fade in…_

_A dark sky.__ It is night, and dead quiet. Then…the sound of wings flapping and fluttering. As we look up, we see a huge cloud of bats flying through the air. They screech as they fly off into the darkness._

**_ V.O.: _**He's come back.

_A flash of someone as they step out of the darkness.__ A dark suit, long black coat, long dark hair, dark black eyes that turn blood red…_

_Dracula._

_Mina,__ pinned up against the wall. Dracula leans in, a smile on his face._

**_Dracula: _**You could never escape me Mina…you will always be mine.

_He slightly bites her, and she grimaces, but it's obvious that she's somewhat enjoying this, despite herself, as a small moan escapes from her lips._

_A man in his 40's, with a dark aura around him, as he raises his arm.__ Dark energy crackles around it as a large scythe appears. This is Death, himself._

**_Death: _**Foolish mortal.

_Even as he speaks he changes, dark energy swirling around him as black wings sprout, and the flesh on his face starts to disappear…_

_A blond haired man, in a dark room.__ He's holding a rapier in his hand. This is Alucard._

**_Alucard_****_ (V.O.): _**You refuse to stay dead, Dracula. Now, this time, I will make sure this is where it ends.

_Jekyll__, on a bed, his shirt ripped open,, and slightly trembling, as a sultry brown haired woman climbs on top of him, running her hands over him. She's a vampire, as we see that her eyes are now blood red._

**_Vampire: _**Shh, shh, shh. It will be quick.

_Her fangs sprout as she leans in for a bite…_

_A dark shape bursting through a window, landing on the ground.__ It stands up, revealing a young man in his twenties. He looks around, almost desperate, and then howls at the sky. This is Cornell._

**_Cornell:_**ADA!!!

_A man, in his 50's, sharpening a sword. This is Daniel Venator. We see quick flashes of him killing vampires._

**_Daniel (V.O.): _**My life was destroyed by one of _them_…

_Quick flashes of two women, one in her 30's and __one ten__ year old, screaming as a vampire pounces. A while later, Daniel cradling both of their heads in his lap as he sobs._

_Mina, running through an alley.__ She freezes as she sees someone we don't._

**_Daniel (V.O.): _**And I will never rest until this world is rid of them all.

_We see that she's looking at Daniel, his sword drawn, and a look, half grim, half furious, on his face as he charges with a battlecry._

_Mina Harker, Tom Sawyer, Nemo, and Jekyll, looking over as a man with a shaved head, in a black suit, walks over, smirking. For a moment no one says anything, just share looks of confusion, and then Tom's eyes widen in shock._

**_Tom: _**Skinner?

_Skinner, now plainly visible, grins, a grin that can actually be seen._

_Two werewolves, one running on two legs and the other, which is slightly larger, running on all fours.__ Both are pitch black, but with different colored eyes. They split up as the four legged one pounces at something off screen._

_Alucard__,__ and Dracula facing off. Dracula smiles._

**_ Dracula: _**Hello…son.

_Alucard__ doesn't speak. He just draws his sword and charges. Dracula stands his ground, still smiling._

_Sawyer aims his rifle, a young brown haired woman behind him, and fires at a charging man. The bullet tears into him, but he doesn't appear harmed as he pounces, his eyes now seen to be red and fangs sprouting…_

_A giant beast, with huge bat wings, flying from a castle, a inhuman roar escaping from it as it dives down towards something._

_One of the werewolves from earlier, shifting back into human form.__ It's Cornell. He's staring at a beautiful blonde woman, __Ada__._

_Mina on the ground, looking up at Daniel, who raises his sword. It slices down._

_Cut to darkness._

_Then, slowly, violin music starts to play as blood forms on the screen, forming words…_

**_Midnight_****_ Sonnet…_**

**_ Coming Soon…_**

****_Fade out…_


End file.
